


A Cute Insomnia

by KouUsagi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Pure unfiltered smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, im not sorry, so i hear yakko has a daddy kink and i raise you one better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouUsagi/pseuds/KouUsagi
Summary: Yakko hasn't slept in almost a week. Dot has a solution! A one-shot!
Relationships: Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot/Yakko, Yakko/Dot
Comments: 27
Kudos: 54





	A Cute Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first off I'd just like to say thank you for any fans, love, and hate and whatever in between I receive. I'm not here to impress anybody really.  
> I do not condone actual incest.  
> I consider the Warners' to be in their 90s (they were created in the 1930s).  
> It's purely fiction y'all. Ink and paper.
> 
> *douses myself in holy water and repents*

It was late. Really late, after midnight late. Tucked and snuggled in their beds were the youngest Warner siblings, Wakko and Dot. Lying on the couch, at least trying to doze off from mind numbing television was Yakko suffering from acute insomnia. Staring at the TV until he felt his mind go numb wasn't his favorite choice of attempting to fall asleep, but he really couldn't be bothered with doing anything else especially at...the slender teen turned his head to an old fashioned Felix the Cat clock that hung just to the right of the TV--2:52 AM. He groaned, annoyed that he was pushing 98 hours and 52 minutes without proper sleep. He counted, in just 22 hours he would have gone 5 whole days without proper sleep.

The lack of proper rest began to show through his usual upbeat attitude. His siblings, p-sychiatrist, and even the new CEO were becoming quite concerned. Everyone on the Warner Bros. lot knew that Yakko lived to talk and joke around but lately he was getting grouchier and less energetic by the hour. The first full 24 hours of no sleep held Dot's concern, especially since he could be critical about their health and routines; not Wakko. In fact the middle sibling wanted to challenge his older brother to see who could stay up longer; whoever fell asleep first would have to do something humiliating. Yakko brushed his all-nighter off as feeling restless and gladly accepted his challenge with a toothy grin. Things went about as normal as it could get for kids that lived in a water tower but Dot noticed that the smallest of inconvenience would visibly irritate her older brother.

Like later that night…

* * *

"I heard dishes crash, are you ok Yak-!?"

"Ugh, yes Dot-!" He snapped, but quickly regained his composure once he saw his sister wince at his harsh tone. This wasn't her fault and he wasn’t going to take it out on her. In the midst of fixing a bowl of cereal his hand accidentally hit the ceramic bowl and sent it flying to the wooden floor, shattering on impact and spilling its contents.

Feeling rather defeated, he slumped to the floor with a sigh and rested his arms on top of his knees, head bowed in them. A brief moment later he opened his arms hoping for a hug. Dot instantly crushed her body to his, almost causing Yakko to fall on his back. Without too much thought she plopped down and straddled Yakko’s lap, still hugging her brother under his arms. She’d stay like this forever if it meant that it would help him. It was kind of hard to see her strong brother like this; she let her head rest on his shoulder for a bit. Her small hands idly tracing up and down his back in hopes of giving him some comfort.

" _Are_ you going to be OK?" She seemed to whisper

The eldest nodded slightly, his arms tightening around her small frame just a bit as he relaxed at her gentle touch "I'll be fine Dottie. I’m sorry I snapped at you like that." a simple answer, but he hoped it would be enough for his sibling not to worry.

At the nickname she huffed, but she'd let it slide this one last time. For him. She nuzzled her head into is shoulder--apology accepted; she understood his situation. Her eyes roamed to their Felix the Cat clock it was past 10:30 PM. "Where's Wakko?" she questioned.

And almost on cue the middle child could be heard snoring. But where was he? Yakko tapped his sister outer thigh, and with slight reluctance she moved from his lap and they began their mini search throughout the tower.

“I think he’s in here Yakko,” Dot pressed her ear to the bathroom door and listened...the snores were definitely coming from inside. Yakko turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door to peek inside. Once he saw his brother, he opened the door wide and chuckled to himself. There was Wakko curled up in the bathtub, the poor thing was so tired he fell asleep before he could even turn the faucet to wash up. Thankful that he didn't turn the water on, Yakko hoisted his snoring sibling from the bathtub and over his shoulder and began to his bed, Dot trailing behind him in a slight giggle fit.

“I guess you won Yakko! What humiliating thing are you going to make him do?”  
“Lick Nora’s boots.” He grinned.  
“I thought the deal was humiliate, not execute.”

Yakko chuckled and tossed the small toon onto his bed, “Well you gotta admit, she is hot.”  
“Yeah, but she’s a total nutcase!”  
His tail began to wag back and forth, “Touché...” he said rather dreamily.

"That oughta’ hold ‘em." Yakko assured with tired eyes after tightly tucking in his brother. He removed his hat and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Wakko." He said before tossing his hat in his face. Wakko, surprisingly, tapped out at least 28hrs in.

"Your turn, Princess!" He said before swinging the youngest around in his arms and gently flinging her onto her own bed. He noticed his baby sister had gotten slightly bigger. Dot still looked the same, just a little taller with a slight shape developing. And yet she still loves bed time stories and being tucked in all the same. He smiled once she was snuggled in her blanket, "Goodnight Dot.” he planted a kiss on her cheek and rubbed his nose with hers.

As he began to leave their room Dot shot up "W-wait!" Her cheeks slightly flushed from the affection, Yakko looked over his shoulder not noticing the discoloration in the barely lit room.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Dot was silent for a moment. "You forgot this side!" She grinned pointing to her other cheek, a dastardly plan entering get head. What was really on her mind was her ever growing crush on her brother. He was always affectionate to both of them and almost always put their needs before his own. Needless to say Dot found him very sweet and now attractive.

Yakko feigned an exaggerated gasp "How could I forget the other cheek?!" He chuckled a bit before plopping on the left side of her bed and leaned over to kiss the right side of her cheek that she so eagerly presented. ‘ _It's now or never’_ the youngest thought. So instead of letting his lips hit her cheek she quickly turned her head as if to tell him something and was kissed square on the lips. Her tail began to wag slightly.

Yakko flinched and with surprised eyes he jolted back "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Why'd you move?!” his own cheeks tinting.

"I was going to ask you something!" another quick excuse, but honestly…"I just wanted to know if you were feeling OK. Are you sleepy?" Luckily for her he dismissed it as an accident.

Sleepy? No, he was tired. “Now don’t you worry your cute little head about me. I’ll be fine.”

“OK…” then finally, “..Babs tells me you have an ‘anime fetish’.”  
  
Yakko’s blood ran cold, there’s no way she would’ve said anything like _that_ to Dot would she?, then he scoffed at the hypocrisy,  
“That loony toon literally likes the same thing that I like; she’s just as nutty as Nora. Don’t listen to a thing she says.” He quickly dismissed.

She could tell he was embarrassed by his intense blush.  
“Geez, sorry I said anything.” She said rather amused.  
“Goodnight Dot.”  
“Goodnight Yakko.” She yawned before snuggling into her pillow.

* * *

It's been 2½ days since then and he still hasn't had proper rest. Sometimes he'll doze off just to awaken about an hour--3 max--later and not even feeling the slightest of rested.

Yakko sighed he'd give anything to have a good night's sleep right about now. After muting the TV, he sat up and leaned his head back to let it hang off the back of the couch. With his eyes closed, he sighed and began doing his breathing exercises that Dr. Scratchansniff told him about. With his tongue placed behind his upper teeth, he exhaled as much as he could through his mouth and when he inhaled through his nose he mentally counted to 4. Once he made it to 4 he held his breath and counted to 7, when he made it to 7 he exhaled through his mouth again, this time counting to 8.

He had to admit, he thought it was utter bullshit that a simple breathing exercise would put anyone to sleep but it did help relax his tense body and after repeating a 3rd time around he could feel himself dozing off. He just hoped this time his slumber would be peaceful and he’d feel rested and himself again.

Yakko inhaled and began counting again, “..3..4..5..6..”

“Um, Yakko?” he recognize Dot’s small voice.  
He briefly opened his tired eyes to see his upside-down sister, the soft light from the TV illuminating her. The middle of her face was flustered and she seemed kind of anxious about something.

"Now Dot, I've told you dozens of times that, girls that stay up past midnight don't stay cute for very long."

Dot rolled her eyes and made her way around the couch to stand in front of him. "I-I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep out here with you?"

"Of course you can sleep out here with me. Can't hurt, can it?" He leaned forward and gently put a hand on her cheek. "What's wrong Sweetie, your face is red. You're not sick are you?"

Dot nuzzled her cheek into his hand, relishing the touch and trying so hard to resist the urge to suck the tip of his thumb. "I'm OK. I had a bad dream." She insisted before climbing into Yakko's lap and straddling him, just like those few nights ago.

He was used to this; his siblings in this lap were never a big deal. He reclined back and Dot rested her head on this chest, heart beating like crazy. Unlike his, his was calm and steady. The last few days were heavy on Dot. After that trap kiss she set for Yakko, she couldn't help but want more. Though it was very brief she craved the soft and tenderness of another kiss and maybe more.

Every now and then Dot would develop _certain_ sudden, intense urges; pretty hard to satisfy those when the only other privacy is the bathroom and your two brothers are home. For the last couple of months the Warner sister had been masturbating a lot, usually in the wee hours of the morning or when everyone was asleep at night.

The act alone was nothing new or strange to her, however instead of the usual imaginary lover she recently had her main fantasy set on her oldest brother. The first time it happened, Dot felt incredibly disgusted and guilty, but soon the taboo desire became enticing and soon her lustful fantasies started blurring into reality. Maybe she always had a crush on her brother? There wasn't a definite pin point to answer the question, but the kiss from a few nights ago really set her off and it was all she could think about. Now she wanted to test the waters to see how far she could go.

Dot gently inhaled her brothers calming scent (all bologna jokes aside) Yakko smelled just like the apple body wash they used with a mix of his own unique smell. She almost moaned, it was intoxicating and she felt her intimate parts ache.

"Y-Yakko..?"  
"Sister sibling?"  
"You know what I miss?"  
"Hm?"

"When we all shared a bed and every night was a cuddle party." Most of the time Yakko was in the middle, but there had been plenty of times she'd be in the middle, secured in his arms like a plush toy and honestly she missed cuddling up to Wakko too.

Yakko smirked and admitted, "Me too. Nothing more comforting than being sandwiched between my two favorite siblings."

"Hehe we're your only siblings, silly!"

Yakko wrapped his arms around his sister and gave her a light squeeze, his heavy eye lids were lowering by the second; he could feel himself finally dozing off.

"I love you Yakko"

"I love you too Dot. Get some sleep, Ok?" He pressed his lips against her forehead and let his head rest off the back of the couch.

For several minutes she just laid there, her head on her brother’s chest, his arms still holding her, as he finally dozed off. Dot could feel the mess in her panties as she gulped. She wished she never had these perverted fantasies in the first place. Why of all people did it have to be him that made her feel so...So...Oh, he's snoring. She prayed he'd be cured of his sleepless nights and wouldn't be grouchy anymore come the morning.

Yakko's hold on Dot had weakened and his arms slid to his sides, making it easier for Dot to shift a bit in his lap, careful as not to wake him and then she felt it, poking from his pajamas pants, to under her night gown, right between her legs in her most sensitive and moist spot. _‘O-oh wow!’_ she thought to herself, it felt bigger than what she previously thought.

Slowly hiking up the bottom of her nightgown Dot finally began to gently rock her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit against his hard shaft. She started off slow the gentle friction of their clothed genitals made her sloppier by the second, desperately wanting more, and soaking through her underwear in the process.

Dot resisted the urge to hump harder, despite herself. She didn't want to wake him up just yet; she couldn't risk the fear of his disgust to ruin her building orgasm. She felt the pressure in her core; she was so close and desperate. She bit down on her lip trying not to make a sound, despite her breathing getting heavy. Dot couldn't control herself; she carefully buried her face in his chest.

Her hips went from subtle, slow rolling to grinding. Her cherry blush deepened, she could feel the sensation about to explode through her panties and onto her brothers covered cock. She fantasized what it would be like if he kissed all over her, to feel him inside her, stretching her tight little pussy, anything to make her his. She wanted to kiss him so badly she wanted him to know she'd do anything for him.

Dot felt herself melting and with a faint, muffled moan she came all in his lap, her lower half trembling ever so slightly as she tried to suppress any extra movement. Not a second later, she continued to lightly roll her hips again savoring every bit of this orgasm she received from her unconscious brother. Who knows when she'd ever get this close again. The warm trail of her own fluids began to rub with her thighs, her panties now completely soiled. Her breathing was shallow and her heart still beat wildly from the surreal experience.

She sighed still feeling her pussy throbbing, it wasn't enough. It almost made her cry how much she needed him. Suddenly she felt him jolt up, with her lying on his chest she bolted up right with him. This was how he he'd been waking up lately as if he were just having a constant nightmare. The sudden urge to just wake up in the middle of the night must have been torture, but maybe this time his reason for waking up was different.

Confused, Yakko could feel his crotch soaked and sticky with...well he didn't know, but judging by the horrific look of shame on dots face he had to assume, "Dot? Did you pee on me!?" tired and now irritated he pulled Dot from his chest to scowl at his sister.

"What?! No I swear! I-I didn't..I...Oh!" She threw her arms around the back of his head and crushed their lips together.

This replaced Yakko's mood with complete shock, he was fully awake now. Dot continued the kiss by slipping her tongue inside to show her brother just how down and cool his little sister was with letting him fuck her. A moment later she slowly pulled away for air, looking into Yakko's eyes with love, lust and longing while he seemed very dazed, maybe confused, but now he was blushing furiously.

"I know what can put you to sleep, if you're willing to let me help you." she began as a hand lightly traced down from his chest to his abdomen and stopped at the top of his pajama pants.

Yakko swallowed a lump in his throat. It was very rare to see her big brother so silent, tongue tied, speechless.

"D-Dot you shouldn't be doing this. I'm your b-"

She wasn't hearing that, "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes. Don't you dare sit there and tell me after all these decades you don't want to at least try." Her small hands cupped his face, "Don't you trust me?"

"Dot I look respectfully, I just happened to notice your body's changing. I just want to make sure you're comfortable with it too."

She shook her head "I've seen you ogle Yakko!" That was the truth. Yakko used to glance, sneak peeks but then his gaze seemed to linger longer than it should have and it didn't take long for her to pick up on it.

"OK, OK, so maybe you got me there...Look Dot I trust you but we're siblings. It's not right."

At this, she crossed her arms, "Hmph, well your little friend seems to think otherwise. She sat up a bit and slammed down on Yakko's lap, he groaned and that's when he realized his own dick was hard and throbbing.

"Fuck.." he whispered

"Please Yakko", she was biting her lip, eyes clouded with lust "I need you." her fingertips began peeling down his pajama bands, she didn't think she'd have to pull them so far down, but his dick _was_ bigger than she initially thought. Finally his cock sprang free standing at attention. Dot marveled at it and briefly made an attempt to measure with her forearm. It was at least 7 or 8 inches long but he had some girth to it. Dot lightly wrapped her hand around him, her big brother stiffened at her touch, "You've been hiding this from me?" she giggled seductively, her small hand barely wrapping around him; her fingers hardly touched each other even when she squeezed.

God her hand felt good but it wasn't right. Dot, still seeing his confliction lifted herself hovering just over his leaking cock and whispered into his ear. "It can be our secret. I won't tell if you don't. I just want to help you."

She gasped once she felt strong hands grip her bottom. He guided her back down and rubbed her soiled covered opening up and down against his shaft. "You want big brothers cock that bad?"

She shuddered, toes curling "Y-yes I want big brothers cock really, really bad!" she breathed.

He continued guiding her along his shaft. He couldn't believe how wet and sticky she was through her underwear...wet and sticky...wait does that mean...he began piecing together why his pants were sticky...but he wanted to hear it from her.

"What were you doing before I woke up?" He quizzed now continuing his administrations at an agonizingly slow pace.

Dot shuddered, and wrapped her arms around his chest and attempted to bury her face, but he quickly caught her jaw between his fingers and made her face him. At this she became completely shy, but being forced to face him was enticing to her.

He got a real good look at his naughty sister's reddened face. Damn she's so cute, "What were you doing Dot?" a wicked smirk now on his face.

"I...was...mast..ur..bating" she mumbled.

"Speak up Sweetie, and tell me how."

With shy and shaky breath, she spoke a little louder, "I was rubbing my clit on big brother's dick...."

He chuckled and let her face go, "Naughty girl." he hooked his finger into her panties and began to pull them down, noticing a sticky, messy trail following behind. They were completely soiled so he discarded them onto the floor. Dot's cunt was an absolute mess. Guess she wasn't kidding.

In one motion he reclined and grabbed the base of his shaft and began smacking the tip against her opening. She let out a small yelp at the sudden assault. "Shhh...We can't play if you're too noisy." His sarcastic tone and that toothy grin was setting her off again.

She smirked back, "I think I've had enough practice with being quiet." Soon Dot began rubbing her slick opening against Yakko's throbbing cock.

He licked his lips as he watched her and proceeded to unbutton and pull the top her night gown down, just to where her nipples would be. "You never did tell me how you were going to help me."

Dot gave him a look that said "Don't need to, I'll show you." she positioned herself on the tip of his cock and proceeded to sit on it. Yakko quietly hissed to suppress a moan. The look on her face was pure bliss, despite only sliding the tip inside.

"..Oh my god..oh...fuck..you feel so good..." she whispered, trying to slide herself further down.

Yakko's head was swimming from seeing his little sister try to take his cock and hearing the dirty words leave her lips. Luckily he was patient, "You can do it baby sister." he smiled and kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her neck to encourage her, "take your time." he whispered. One hand rubbing her butt; the other stopping at her chest to play with her nipples.

"Mmm..!" She was a little more than half way from taking him all in. Dot felt herself stretching, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, but she was no quitter. She was gonna take that entire dick! The extra affection and encouragement from Yakko made her relax enough for her to eventually slide all the way down.  
"I-I did it..!" she proudly moaned.

Yakko wanted to drool from how tight she was. He noticed the tears forming and kissed them away, "Congratulations, Princess...you’re such a good girl." he cupped her butt again, "I'm going move OK?"

"No, I want to do it." she moved his hands to her hips as she began to slowly move up and slowly move back down, once she was used to how he felt inside her, she began to move faster.

Both siblings tried not to moan so loudly at the sensation as Dot continued bouncing and rolling her hips on her brother’s cock. Yakko bit his lip and began to buck his hips against hers, smashing his eager cock deeper into her tight soaked pussy.

"FFU-!" her harsh whisper was cut short by Yakko's kiss. Whimpering against his lips, she placed her hands on his shoulders for support and rode her brother harder. She found it kind of cruel she couldn't be vocal; there was so much she wanted to say, the noises she wanted him to force out of her… but that'd have to wait another time.

Yakko's breathing was shaky he couldn't believe how incredible Dot was at riding him, he moaned into their kiss when he felt her pick up her pace. Once she was at the hilt Yakko gripped her hips and held them down. He deepened their kiss by letting his tongue play with hers, all while stirring her pussy by grinding her hips harder against him.

Dot moaned and broke the kiss, "Y-Yakko...haaa~! I...I feel it..!" the look on his little Princess’s face was getting desperate, besides he was close himself. Careful that he didn't pull out, he laid Dot down on the couch and lifted her left leg. Hovering over Dot, he slowly pulled out to the tip and slammed right back in.

Panting, Yakko continued to pound into his sister at a cruel pace; Dot wrapped her legs around his waist and began bucking her hips, trying her hardest to keep up with his tempo.

"Oh Dottie..I-I'm close, Sweetie." he moaned into her ear.

For a brief moment his little nickname brought her down from her rapturous high, and to make him pay she decided to clamp her walls around him, making it excruciating hard for him to move.

"D-Dot.." he moaned disappointed, he groaned and flipped her on her stomach and raised her hips.

"Call me Dottie and you d-mmmh~!” she buried her face in the couch arm as her brother began drilling his thick cock into her.

The angle was delicious to Yakko; he could see his sister's juices coating his dick. With each thrust, more and more juices began to drop from him. An idea came to mind, something that'd drive her crazy. After resting is forehead on the back of her shoulder, he reached between Dot's legs and searched for her little pink nub; once he found it he began to gently but quickly rub.

His little sister began to lose her senses but before she completely tapped out, she remembered she had to know if Yakko's secret was true, if it was her final act would obliterate him. Biting down on her lip to hold back her loud moans Dot looked over her shoulder, which instantly caught Yakko's attention.

“ ** _Oniichan~!!_** " she managed to moan out so cutely, her body instantly tensed up before she finally squirted all over his throbbing cock.

Yakko’s cheeks grew hot and flushed, "Holy shit..!" he groaned while grinding his cock deeper into her until he stopped at the hilt and finally unloaded his hot, thick cum inside of her. He kissed and nibbled at the back of her neck, an attempt to keep himself from being anymore vocal. He continued pumping himself in and out of her a few more times, getting the most out of his orgasm as he could. He collapsed on top of her, a bit careful as not to squish her. Both of them enjoying the high of their orgasm in silent bliss.

Dot shifted underneath him and tried to move to the side of him.  
"Sorry..." he breathed before finally pulling out her and lifting himself a bit so she could roll from under him.

Dot couldn't say anything, a goofy, love-sick grin on her face. She got her answer; her brother was a dirty Lolicon. How fun. He cuddled his sister close to him, just like when they used to share a bed, her tail lightly wagged as it dangled from the couch.

His left hand stroked her cheek and he kissed her on the lips, "Thank yo..u..Ilov..e you.sis...." he managed to murmur before slumber overtook him. His eyes were closing and Dot smiled while pulling up her blanket to cover them. She snuggled up closer to her big brother, and was grateful the other Warner brother slept like a log. Finally, last as usual, she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it or love it, you know you wanna fuck Yakko Warner.


End file.
